A number of folding covers have been developed for covering pickup truck beds. Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,844,531 and 4,946,217 (which are incorporated by reference) disclose the general construction and operation of such products. In these products, the back panel usually opens but the front panel, or the panel closest to the cab of the pickup truck, is usually fastened down securely and serves as an anchor for the remaining panels of the cover. More recently, covers have been developed wherein the front panel also can be opened.
An object of the present invention is to provide improved latch mechanisms for holding down the panels in a folding cover for a pickup truck bed.